


Shadowstorm

by moosemum



Series: Myss Stories [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemum/pseuds/moosemum
Summary: Bun Squad has their first Crucible match together.





	Shadowstorm

With the war freshly over, and Guardian life returning to normal, the new fireteam decides to celebrate and unwind with a night of Crucible matches. The taller Hunter takes the reins as fireteam leader, and calls in their matchmaking request to Lord Shaxx.

“Bun Squad to Crucible.” Myss calls out over the comm system. “Guardians Myss Thyss, Warcry Midori, and Mahala Rose requesting a spot in tonight’s match queue.”

Lord Shaxx’s response is almost immediate. “Wonderful!” He booms. “We’ve got just the spot for you three.” A pause. “Though, are you sure you want to remain nameless? The people deserve a good show after what we went through.”

Myss rolls her eyes, sighing exasperatedly. “Lord Shaxx, sir. I told you. We’re not up for that type of match.” She smirks. “They’ll get a good show even without our aliases attached.”

“You’re right about that!” Shaxx agrees, connecting them to the matchmaking network. “You’ve been queued. The next match is set to begin in Nessus’ Endless Vale. I believe you’re familiar, Myss.”

The Hunter grins. “That I am, sir.” She replies, ordering her fireteam to fly.

“Brilliant. Have fun. Try not to sweep them, you three. I’ll be watching.”

Myss disconnects the line as the trio near light speed.

“‘Familiar’, Moose?” Warcry inquires from his cockpit.

“I told you I’m a Redjack, right?” She responds. “I helped clear out these arenas.”

“So you know where all the good spots are?” Mahala asks. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“I didn’t make them!” Myss defends. “I just made sure there were no bad guys here anymore so the frames could do their job.”

“Fair enough.” The couple reply in unison.

The trio are arriving at Nessus, with a plus-one in tow, just a few moments later. The four ships fly over what’s been designated as Zone A, and deposit their Guardians into the arena.

Over the loudspeakers, and in their headsets, Shaxx is announcing.

 _«Control!»_  The Titan begins.  _«Take those zones like we took the City!»_

The timer counts down, and the match begins.

“Going to C.” Warcry calls out immediately, the Titan they picked up following behind.

“We’ll take B.” Mahala replies, Myss following.

A few moments of quiet pass as they head to their respective objectives, but it’s not long before several expletives flood the two Hunters’ ears. A notifier in their HUD tells them that their Warlock was the first to kill, and it seems his storm grenade is what did the trick.

“They all decided to come to A.” Warcry clarifies. “You’ll be good to take B.”

“Gotcha.” Myss confirms, the pair hopping onto the circular pad of Zone B, crouching immediately to avoid detection.

_«Zone B Captured! Zone Advantage is yours!»_

The update comes over their headsets just as the opposing Titan jumps up to join the two Hunters in Zone B. Mahala quickly moves to approach Zone C while Myss drops a smoke bomb and dodges away. She successfully stuns the Titan, and manages to take him down by the blade of her knife. Though she’s taken in return by a Hunter’s longshot from down the hall.

Warcry arrives at B a little too late, but is able to defend it from the Hunter who took Myss, as well as one of the Warlocks he knocked down earlier.

She’s back up a few seconds later by C. She crouches with Mahala on the point, aiming her scout down the dark cavern connecting A and C.

_«Power Play! You took them, now hold them!»_

Once Shaxx confirms their capture, she bolts down into the cavern and is met with two Warlocks rushing C. Myss is able to shadestep and jump over the pair to fire from behind whilst Mahala pitches her arcbolt grenade at their feet. They manage to get Mahala despite repetitive stabbings, but Myss is able to take them down in repayment.

The match continues for another minute or so, Bun Squad-plus-one gaining a sizeable lead on their foes, but it’s still anyone’s game.

It inevitably comes to both teams trapped at opposite ends of the corridor in the middle of the map, scouts and autos firing constantly, grenades flying and sticking to nearby surfaces. It’s chaos in the small area, and Myss decides it’s time to break it up.

“I’m going around.” She announces to her team, heading for the cavern that connected A and C. The Hunter sneaks by to the sound of MIDAs and Uriels’ from the hole that led directly to the center of the corridor, and she’s hoping she won’t be noticed.

When she reaches the opening by C, all four of her opponents are distracted by the chaos down the hallway, and she knows she has the perfect opportunity. Shadestepping, she jumps up above the group of Guardians, and calls upon her Shadowshot. It fires directly in the middle of the four of them, tethering the entire team.

Just as she’s about to toss a voidwall grenade, Warcry’s storm grenade hits the wall at the end of the hallway, transferring the damage between all four tethered Guardians. She knifes one of the Warlocks as she falls, and it’s enough to grant her the kills.

They can hear Shaxx bellow “A fantastic storm from the shadows!” over the arena’s loudspeaker.

Myss cheers when she gets the  _Total Annihilation_  medal, her team running up the hallway to take Zone C. “That felt great!” She tells the Warlock as he passes.

“I’m so glad I wasn’t on the receiving end of that this time.” Warcry jokes in response, nudging her as they crouched on C.

_«Power Play!»_

Which they hold for another minute, constantly countering any attempt the enemy makes at taking their zones.

_«You’re breaking them!»_

The match is almost over, and Myss can tell the team’s feeling a little lighter at the prospect of a solid victory. As she rounds a corner, she hears the faint tones of a guitar solo building up.

“Oh boy…” She sighs and rolls her eyes, looking down the hallway to confirm her theory. Sure enough, there he was. The Warlock is standing by the tree, popping several Guardians’ heads with his scout rifle. The music is starting to hit the harsher notes.

_THUNDA_

Myss’ knife embeds itself into the helm of a Titan who’d tried to shoulder charge the Warlock, and she laughs, taking note of how the Warlock's fingers began to spark. A small stormcloud was slowly forming behind him, following him.

“B’s secure.” Mahala’s voice calls over the comms, followed by slashing sounds as a Guardian met the end of her blade. “Moose, one’s heading to C. Bun, head to A, I think you’ll like it there.”

“Ta luv.” The Warlock says with a grin in his voice, humming  _THUNDA, o-whoa-oh-o-whoa-oh_  as he heads towards Zone A. As he approaches, he launches himself high above the rocks, and the sky opens up when he calls upon the storm to rain lightning down on Zone A.

_«Triple Down!»_

Myss laughs as she takes C. “There’s Thunderstruck!” She calls out over the comms. “I was wondering when he was gonna show up!”

Two more Guardians are taken by his storm before it runs out, and the match ends with Warcry’s final kill.

_«You took those zones like your lives depended on it! Well done!»_

“Woo-hoo!” Myss cheers, meeting up with her team at Zone A, their Titan already having departed the field. “What a great match!”

“It was a good match, wasn’t it?” Warcry confirms, Mahala in tow.

“I hate to say that I kind of miss it.” The taller Hunter says, placing a hand on her hip. “I guess a good fireteam’s all I needed.

“You guys were absolutely crazy.” Says one of the opposing Warlocks, she and her team approaching the fireteam.

“It was frustrating, but you definitely made us more aware of our surroundings.” The Hunter compliments Myss. “You’re a pro at shadestepping. You just… appeared out of the aether every time.”

“Oh. Well thank you.” Myss replies nervously, hoping the adage wasn’t a hint at her alias. She needs to change the subject. “Also, I noticed something in the match, young Gunslinger.” She approaches, popping her Golden Gun to demonstrate. “If you hold it by your hip like Cayde-6 does, you’ll hit people a lot easier.” The purple Hunter then goes on to hit a rock - in the same spot - three times while hip firing.

“I-I’ll definitely have to give that a try.” She says with a smile, Myss responding in kind.

Warcry is telling the two Warlocks about the Arc Academy he runs up at Felwinter’s Peak, inviting them to come and study the ways of the Storm. Mahala is bonding with the Titan about how much they both love pink.

“Wait, didn’t I hear one of you say ‘Thunderstruck’ earlier?” Asks the Exo Warlock. “As in  _the_  Thunderstruck?  _Crucible Legend_  Thunderstruck?”

“I-well… I-uh…” Myss begins to clarify, but Mahala stops her.

“That would be me.” Warcry lifts his hand with a smile.

The two Warlocks are now crowding around him, asking about his past matches, in awe that they got to play against one of the oldest legends of the Crucible.

“Have you gotten revenge on  _The Aether_  yet?” The human Warlock eventually asks, malice in his eyes.

Now it was Warcry’s turn to stutter. “W-well… I-um… ” He starts, looking over to Myss, who immediately shadesteps out of view. “I haven’t, no.” The Warlock finally says.

“Why not?!”

Myss reappears over Warcry’s shoulder with a smirk. “Because why get revenge when we can work together?”

The accusatory Warlock is spooked by her sudden appearance, and falls backwards with a slight yelp.

Warcry laughs “What she said.”

Myss’ smirk turns into a smile, and she pulls Casper from her backpack to call the trio’s ships. “We should get going, now.” She says, waving to their opponents as the team’s transmatted away.

The three sit in orbit for a few minutes, waiting for their next match.

“Uh oh.” Mahala calls over the comms. “Senu just showed me something you guys should see.”

Mahala beckons Casper, who shows her the latest gossip article that Senu shared with them.

##  _**SHADOWSTORM! THE AETHER AND THUNDERSTRUCK WORKING TOGETHER?!** _

Myss and Warcry sigh in unison.


End file.
